This invention pertains to supporting devices for infants, children and the like. Studies indicate that infant products should help the infant develop both physically and mentally and that the infant should be comfortable while active in such products. Also such products should be convenient for the care giver as well as be extremely safe.
The studies uncovered the fact that infants undergo an incredible series of changes in their first eighteen months of life. In the process, the inventors began to see that most infant products, no matter what price range, had major deficiencies associated with them with regard to proper infant development, comfort and safety and with regard to the convenience of the care giver. Indeed, many products on the market are actually bad for the development of the infant and some are downright dangerous. For example, a number of stroller related deaths have been reported to the U.S. Consumer Products Safety Commission.
The inventors have conceived of a novel mechanism to be used in a variety of infant products (strollers, swings, bouncers, high chairs, etc.). The mechanism gives the product the ability to recline into numerous positions with the trunk of the infant working in unison with the legs so that a proper and comfortable angle between the trunk, seat and legs are maintained at all times. In addition, the mechanism allows for the product to be folded (collapsed) into a small package.
The result is that the mechanism allows for infant development and/or greater comfort in the areas of spinal development, pelvis control and keeping the legs, seat and back in the proper relationship in all positions of recline.
Accordingly, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a child's seating device comprising an outer frame for supporting a child supporting assembly comprising interconnected seat, leg rest and backrest portions, said frame including means for fixing the position of said seat relative to said frame in a generally longitudinally disposed use position, said seat including a relatively flat bottom member having opposed front and rear edges end a top surface which defines the generally horizontal plane in which said seat is disposed in said use position, both said leg rest and backrest portions each including a relatively flat panel pivotally interconnected to said seat bottom member proximal the front and rear edges thereof respectively at first and second operational angles with respect to said horizontal axis respectively, and a linkage assembly interconnecting and operative to simultaneously move said leg rest and said backrest in unison with respect to said seat about said bottom member pivotal interconnections such that the relationship between said first and second operational angles is essentially constant.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.